In Japanese patent application 58116-647 a whippable cream is disclosed, consisting of 0.1-2% of a sugar fatty acid, 0.5-5% of triglycerides with a melting point of at least 50.degree. C. and 0.05-0.5% of pyrophosphoric acid or its salts. The rest of the fatphase can consist of cottonseed oil, corn oil, soybean oil or palm oil. However, in order to make these whippable creams, it is necessary to use sugar fatty acid compounds and pyrophosphoric acid. Moreover, it is not clear from this reference, how much of a liquid oil, especially an oil rich in PUFA, can be present in the composition.
From GB 2 162 039 NDC's, based on vegetable fats, are known, that contain a soybean aqueous infusion, a soy cellulose, admixed with vegetable oil and/or hardened vegetable oil and alginic acid derivatives or gelatin, a sugar ester and a polyphosphate salt. Therefore these NDC's always contain a soybean aqueous infusion. Nothing is disclosed about the properties of NDC's with a high content of liquid oils, in particular high PUFA-liquid oils.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,526 whipping creams are described, that consist of defatted milk products, e.g. dialysed milk, and a vegetable oil, which are emulsified. However, the products of this US patent do not possess a whipped cream structure, but are soft foams.
Japanese patent application 58086-056 describes whippable creams,. which are made by pre-emulsifying a particular oil and fat, i.e. with a "rising melting point of 15.degree.-45.degree. C." with quite a lot of milk solids. From this reference nothing can be concluded about the properties of whippable NDC's with a high content of PUFA-rich liquid oils.
G 2 080 325 discloses margarine-emulsions with a fat continuous phase, that are made from emulsions with a water continuous phase. The fat phase consists partly of globular fats which are coated with a lipoprotein film. Nothing can be derived from this reference about NDC's with a high content of liquid oils.